Paying Respects
by Roxius
Summary: Raiden's P.O.V. as he and his family go to Solid Snake's funeral, and where he runs into a strange silverhaired man with the name of Frank. Post MGS4 fic. No pairings. Please R & R!


_Raiden's P.O.V._

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before heading into the living room. Black shoes, black pants, black jacket, black tie white shirt; I've never worn so much black in my entire life. I glanced at my watch to see the time, fully aware we were leaving about an hour before the actual ceremony, but I wanted to get some time to speak with Otacon.

I left the bathroom and headed downstairs to find Rose and our son John already waiting for me. I wanted to say how handsome my son looked, dressed in that suit, but I couldn't speak. Gripping my hand tightly, Rose gave me a slight nod, silently telling me that everything is going to be alright. God, how I wish I could believe her.

Once we made sure we were all set, we headed into the garage and got into the car. As we pulled out of the driveway, I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. I really wish we didn't have to go to Solid Snake's funeral. I don't think I can bring myself to even look at his corpse. He's done so much for me...for Rose...everyone.

I just can't believe he's actually passed on. I actually thought I might start crying right then and there...

"Jack..."

Rose's sweet, sweet voice brought me back to reality. Giving me a soft, yet sad, smile, she quietly said, "It'll be okay, Jack. I know how you feel...he's the man who helped bring us back together. I'm just as upset about all of this as you. I worked with him as a psychological counselor during his last mission. It's tragic he's gone, but...at least he was able to pass on knowing that everything is going to be alright...even though he tried to act like he didn't care, he always acted on his own beliefs, fighting for what he believed in..."

I leaned over and kissed her almost instinctively. She's just so amazing sometimes, this woman. "Thank you, Rose..." I whisper, "I'll do my best, too. I won't let myself cry over it anymore. Snake is finally at peace...I understand..."

And with that, we drove off to the church Otacon had rented out for the funeral. As we got onto the highway, I remembered the phone call I received from Otacon about Snake's death only a few days ago. I knew about Snake's failing health and accelerated aging, we all did, but it still came as a terrible shock when he finally did die. The only two people he had even communicated with during his final days had been Otacon and Sunny.

Sunny. I began to wonder how Sunny was handling Snake's death; she cared deeply for him, despite his dislike for her eggs and his smoking habits. Although I was sure she understood the concept of death quite well, she was still just a child. I hope she isn't too deeply affected by Snake's death.

Eventually, after almost an hour of silence, we finally reached the church. It was located in a rather rural area surrounded by trees and foliage. When I got out of the driver's seat, I noticed Otacon standing outside in front of the building, chatting with a man I've never seen before. This man had short silver hair, a very refined face and eyes like a fox's. I quickly helped Rose out of the car and made my way over to listen in on the conversation.

"..Uh...w-what did you say your name was, again?"

"I told you. It's Frank. I was a very good friend of Dave back in the day..."

"R-Really now...?"

Otacon noticed me walked towards them, as he started to wave to us. "Hey! I'm glad you guys were able to make it!" He exclaimed, completely ignorant to the fact that Frank just snuck into the church on his own. I nodded and followed Otacon into the church. Rose was busy trying to fix John's tie, so I decided to just go in ahead of them. The interior of the church was basically the same as any other church; two long rows of benches, a middle aisle, and then a huge setup in front. As soon as I got in, I noticed Frank staring into an open casket...Snake's casket.

I wanted to talk to this Frank person, to see what he knew about the legendary hero Snake, but I had to speak with Otacon first. That was my whole reason for coming early in the first place. Taking seats on one of the benches, I turned to Otacon and asked, "...Tell me everything, Otacon. How he died...setting up this funeral...I just need something to keep my mind busy...okay? I'm...I'm really upset right now..."

Otacon took off his glasses and wiped them on his sleeve. That was when I noticed the heavy black bags under his eyes. He looked like he had aged about thirty years since I last saw him. I really hated seeing the poor guy like this. When Otacon put back on his glasses, he began to explain everything that had happened.

"It happened a few days ago. I found him lying in bed...a bandanna clenched tightly in his left hand. He...he had a blank look on his face, and...and...and Sunny was crying loudly beside him. I didn't even have to check...I knew he was gone. I began to realize he probably knew he was going to die soon, too, because...the day before he passed away, he told me not to give him a funeral if he died. He just wanted to be buried somewhere, possibly Alaska, and forgotten. But...even though I respect his opinion, and he's my best friend...I just couldn't do that to him. I wanted everyone he knows to at least give their final respects to him. I just...I just want Dave to be respected like he deserves for everything he's done...he's my best friend...so, thank you for coming, Raiden...I really appreciate it..."

I couldn't think of anything to say in response, so I just gave Otacon a comforting pat on the back. I think I'm finally beginning to understand his reasons for having a funeral; I figured Snake wouldn't have wanted something like this, either. Getting up, I headed over to see Snake's body, which Frank still stood over. He didn't even bother looking up at me as I peered over into the casket.

Solid Snake had never looked so peaceful, lying in there. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped together on his chest. All in all, though, he looked, to be frank, old as dirt. Speaking of frank, I decided now would be the best time to speak to him, although I did wonder why it was taking Rose and John so long to come inside.

"Your name is Frank, huh? How do you do? You can call me Jack..."

"Ah, hello...Jack..."

When I shook his hand, an ice-cold sensation crawled up my arm, almost causing me to pull back in surprise. However, I just kept calm and nodded, yet I was still a bit wondering on what had just happened. I watched Frank wipe his face with his hands for a moment before he asked, "So...you're a friend of David, eh, Jack? He was a good man...a good man..."

"How do you know Sna- I mean, David?" I asked with an almost demanding tone. I didn't mean to say it like that, but I just had to know. This silver-haired man looked a little too suspicious to be friends with someone like Snake. I needed to at least know who this strange man was. After that, I would be fine for the rest of the funeral.

Frank seemed a bit taken aback by my words, but then he started to chuckle very softly. "I was...once a mentor of sorts for old David here. I taught him quite alot. We first met in a battlefield. He saved me, and I saved him. Then, we became enemies one day, and we fought. Even when I faced him once again, long after that, I still couldn't accept things the way they were. I needed a true finish...a true end to our battle. I asked Snake to kill me, but he couldn't. I demanded he end my life, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Snake may sometimes act like a hardcore bad-ass, but he's really a big softie deep down. I killed alot of people...and I guess me dying made up for it. But what I really wanted...was to be finished off by the man I admired most...the man who admired me just as much as well...I want to let him know that he was a good soldier...and friend...to the end. He is truly a hero...I wish I could have told him that...I'll probably see him on the other side, so it'll all be okay, though..."

I was about to ask Frank what exactly he was talking about, when the church doors swung open and diverted my attention. Rose, John, Meryl, Johnny, Ed, Johnathan, Mei Ling and Roy Campbell all entered the chapel. It seemed to me that Rose had been busy chatting with Mei Ling and Meryl, thus her late entry. However, when I turned back to look at Frank, he was gone. I looked around wildly for a moment before Rose asked me what was wrong.

"Did...didn't you just see a guy with silver hair standing next to me when you came inside?"

"Huh? Uh...no. What are you talking about, Jack? Are...are you okay?"

I asked everyone, but none of them seemed to have seen Frank standing next to me. I couldn't even ask Otacon to vouch for me, because he had gone to the bathroom during my conversation with the mysterious silver-haired man. I was utterly perplexed by all of this; wasn't I just talking to Frank a moment ago? What the hell just happened? Where did he go? I could only scratch my head in puzzlement as I gave up the search.

For the rest of the funeral, I didn't see Frank at all. It was like he was never there in the first place; it even seemed like me and Otacon were the only ones who actually saw him.

I wonder...who exactly was that Frank person...?

* * *

_No P.O.V._

Frank chuckled to himself as he stood outside the church building. He was wearing an old green army vest, along with a red headband on his head. Surrounding him were the souls of many people in the afterlife whowere waiting for him: Revolver Ocelot, Naomi Hunter, Big Boss, Psycho Mantis (!) and many others.

Smiling, Big Boss said, "Now...I believe it's time to go back, Gray Fox...we were all able to pay our final respects to Solid Snake thanks to you..."

Frank nodded and walked into the crowd of spirits, all of them slowly dissipating into thin air. Before completely vanishing along with them, Frank took one last look at the church.

"Take care...cyborg ninja Jack..."

Then...they were all gone.


End file.
